Division One: Episode V: The Cyber Bully
'Main Cast' Fungi Noi.jpg|Jozen Zimako Leif1.jpg|Leif Fleetwood Overview Within the Operative Station within Region four held Barnabas Heller standing front of an A.I monitor his hands cupped behind his back as he stared towards his soldiers. The Tech lab contains science and research equipment Operatives use to examine the potential benefits of the ecology that has developed in Andromeda. The southern most room contains a research center that Sarah uses. “I’ve called you all In today to report your newest mission. He calls himself the Grid, this man has been creeping in our files for weeks releasing top information to the public while bad mouthing our company. EVERY damn time were this close to catching him he just disappears off the map almost as if he never existed . We must stop this guy now do whatever is necessary to stop him this man must not be allowed to exploit us any longer . I need Operatives a good one too One that knows his or her stuff to investigate and find this rat before he gets some very bad intel that can ruin us forever .” Barnabas would’ve eyed everyone in the hall holding information that held the Hackers last four positions within Andromeda. “ Go to the ward room for future details to those who pick this mission.” Jozen Zimako What this mission needed was an assassin, and Jozen was just that. Unlike most others in this sea of suits, Jozen had most of his abilities honed in the art of killing. Without it, you had urchins like The Grid who would begin to show up and become detrimental to business. You could say Jozen was a janitor of sorts, just one that was highly paid for his actions. As everyone began to clear out of the hall once Barnabas had finished, out of respect Jozen bowed his head before turning around and heading out of the hall. Immediately, Jozen would head towards the ward room and whole the droning of bureaucracy sounded around him he would silently communicate in a series of clicks asking it to "bring up all information available on The Grid". Of course, no one would hear this since it wasn't being transcribed into basic language. From there, Agni's A.I began a search through Zawa Corp information on all available information on this individual required. Jozen would need to know just who this person was before heading out on the mission. While this was the purpose of the Ward Room, Jozen could spend his time in briefing strategizing while everyone else was still being informed. That's the way Jozen always liked it, being one step ahead of everyone else. Once he entered the Ward Room, Jozen began to look around for any signs or indicators for those interested in the mission. If there weren't any immediate signs, he would stand by the door only giving just enough space for someone to squeeze by and get in. To a regular Operative, it would be a clear sign that this mission had been taken. Of course, if anyone actually did come up and start asking to be let through, Jozen couldn't officially stop them. Of course that also didn't mean Jozen would let an action like that go without repercussion depending upon who it was. At most, he only needed a partner more than that would be clutter that could easily screw the mission. On the other hand, if given a sign he would take his intimidating presence there to sign up for the mission before similarly body-blocking the area. Leif Fleetwood He always wondered why so many people were called for a mission briefing when only a few people would be taking it. Regarding smaller missions like these of course. Leif was always one of the up-and-go-getters of OPERATIVE who normally took the first job he heard, if it meant going out and about on the town. So here he was, listening to the first mission given to them and when the instructions came to head to the Ward Room for further details, he left before the next mission would start to get its details spilled to all of the suit wearing Operatives. Scraggy brown hair being ruffled by a free hand, his other stuffed into his pocket to feel around for his phone. Had he forgotten it again? No, it was just in the wrong pocket. SO his left hand retreated from the left side and went over into his right pocket, twisting his body in an odd manner while his feet worked on strafe-walking through the hallway all the way to the ward room. When he got there, there was another Operative already in the doorway. He nearly bumped into the guy before he took a couple of steps back, "Woops, sorry 'bout that. Wasn't watching where I was going." He said as he deposited the phone from his right pocket into his left. Looking to the person in the doorway now, Leif spoke some more, "Mind if I squeeze through? I'm here for some mission details." Hopefully Jozen would let Leif on through so that he could sign up as the single partner for this mission that Jozen seemed to be keen on finding. 'DM' If he seeked any information on the Grid Jozen would only find that he attacks in circles, he finds endangered information and then exposes it to the public. So far he’s only been able to find low grade information in the Operative, this was mostly because of the 24 hour protection Barnabas ordered. Even now he has the best I.T crew building firewalls towards their high grade information which could potentially lead into a riot between cities. There was a lot of things the Operatives did that wasn’t right to expose to the public, well this is what Barnabas and the rest of Zawa corp believed. Once Jozen found his partner he and Lief would be led to the second Ward room which held a strong A.I grid that has been tracking the hackers spyware. His networking seems to bounce in a square formation always hitting four points within the city before simply vanishing. It caused a worry in the Operatives because they couldn’t track it back to one area which meant Jozen and Lief would have to hit all area’s until they found Grid. There choices however led to four places two of these places had been within Region three, One in a toxic factory that’s been shut down years ago due to radiation exposure, as the second was inside an old school that’s been shut down due to reconstruction. The last two area’s where in Region One which ended up near the outzone of the city near the slums. Once they decided which area they wished to pick first a Heli would arrive and drop them off in that area. They also had a barracks to pick up their selected weaponry. They also had a mission to contain Grid bring him alive if necessary or they could kill him. But either way they would need to bring the body back to base, Operatives are very keen on keeping secrets this could not be released to the public or hell would break loose upon the two members. Jozen Zimako Jozen silently watched Leif's approach, not saying a word even when the young man almost ran into the masked figure. A series of muted clicks could be heard from within Jozen's mask as he commanded his mask to identify Leif. Using its facial recognition software and instantly running it through the Zawa database, it should have immediately given Leif's name to Jozen as well as any relevant information that would help with the mission. Unless there was any other reason for it to not come up, it would also give Jozen basic info letting him know that Leif had practical skills in the medical field. Considering the dangerous nature of this mission, it was vital if not necessary to have someone like this nearby. While Jozen and Leif's skills weren't necessarily symbiotic, they were still needed for this job. After the momentary pause, Jozen finally answered extending a hand towards Leif. A monotone and metallic voice sounded from the mask. "Not at all Agent Fleetwood, it appears the nature of our business draws us together. I am Agent Jozen Zimako." If Leif accepted and shook Jozen's hand, it would appear obvious that he was wearing some type of suit underneath his uniform as his hands had strange gloves made of fine fiber and cloth that was finely packed onto Jozen's frame. Afterward, Jozen would turn around and head further into the Ward Room where he could observe the Grid A.I and take in what info he could. Before setting out, he began to realize how much time traveling to each area was. If he was allowed, Jozen would interfaced with the A.I and begin questioning it. "Isolate the coordinates in the two separate regions and triangulate, one for Region Three and One respectively. Triangulate each region's coordinates separately, each area and everything between it will be our search areas for each region." "Since we have a legal warrant, I also want to get local law enforcement involved. All active and patrolling officers in those areas should be sent a profile on the Grid but with specific instructions against actively arresting or seizing The Grid only a report and of any suspicious activity they may think related." Zawa Corp provided necessary security for Pandora across various points, for a special agent such as an Operative to request this shouldn't have been too much of a task. Not to mention, because of the instructions asked it wouldn't compromise on Zawa or local law enforcement reseources. If everything were to go through, Jozen would have just one last question for the A.I. "Myself and Agent Fleetwood will be requiring the search areas made by the coordinates to be sent on our own personal devices. If there are any reports of activity in any of the search areas, they go directly to me." Should all of this had gone through without a hitch, Jozen and Fleet could head to the barracks and gear up now that the battlefield was set. Leif Fleetwood "Agent Zimako--right. Nice to meet you." He reached out and took a hold of that hand, shaking it as he looked up at the other agent. "You're taking the job too?" Well of course he was, but it was polite to just talk to him about it at least. He then followed the tall man into the Ward Room where they could get further briefing and get some Intel before hand. While Jozen spoke to the A.I. and sought to get information regarding The Grid and where he was, Leif couldn't help but try some profiling. "A name like The Grid--He's either some punk kid who thinks he sounds cool or he's a veteran at this stuff and the name has some sort of meaning." He pondered this aloud while his left hand was clutched over his upper lip, almost like half of a beak, letting his voice project downward across his palm. Whenever they got that information about the locations that The Grid frequented or went to before, he had to recall some medical knowledge, having had to fend for himself at such a young age during the training program to become an Agent, "Radiation." He muttered to himself after the information about that plant would be relayed to them. "He might be suffering from some prolonged affects of radiation poisoning, so we can watch out for anyone in the area that is acting lethargic. Some hair loss. Some big marks around the mouth. And pieces of skin falling off if he went there frequently without the proper protection. But--it's not certain." He continued to mumble, that hand still over his mouth as he pondered it. When they got all of that handled, they could go to the barracks, and he could take out those two special batons from his locker, slipping them on in between the slots on the back of his belt that he kept them in. "Do you think it would be better to dress up in civilian clothing? You know--so we don't stick out?" 'DM' When Jozen attempted to have law enforcements involved the A.I would’ve denied his request due to the Operatives and warriors not being apart of law enforcements. If anyone would’ve been involve in this case besides these two Operatives they would have a direct order to kill any witness at the scene. This was a high classed mission no one outside the Operative must know about the mission at hand in fact Operatives doesn’t use warrants if they find you they kill do whatever it takes to kill their threat. A.I: Process Failed. Please input your first location into the computer base and be on your way. There will be a Heli awaiting to drop you off into the seekout point, please place on your proper uniform before leaving.. The A.I would’ve spoke clearly into it’s mic as they two walked into the Barracks and gathered the weapons of their choosing. Once they where done their freshly printed suits were ready to be worn for today’s mission. Once they were dressed the captain of the chopper would await for the address to be inputted on Grid. Once they would’ve inputted their wished location the captain would fly them straight into Region One.. It would’ve taken them a full 30 min to reach the first Region. Once there the Heli would’ve arrived 20 blocks away from an abandoned building “The Satellite picked up some heat waves coming inside, be careful we believe the Grid is inside this building.” ec470bc708befb1036d349f30777235c--abandoned-asylums-abandoned-houses.jpg Leif Fleetwood "Well that buggers up a little bit of everything. So we can't use the bobbies and billies." After they were declined their joint investigation, the two were sure to get the location into the computer before they could be on their way. As they made it into the barracks, Leif made sure to change out of his uniform and into more civilian clothing. A fur trimmed bomber jacket over his torso, A long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve over the long sleeve fashion stitched onto it. In the center of that shirt was a graphic of a pop culture reference reading: Dear naps, I'm sorry I hated you as a kid. Signed, Me. He changed from the suit pants into a pair of well-worked jeans that had little key chain trinkets dangling off of the belt loops. He slipped his belt on, hiding the batons inside and underneath his jacket. Inside of his jacket, in the lining that is, were a number of knives, nearly two dozen of them, several hidden up his sleeves ready to be taken out and thrown with the flick of a wrist. He finished up by slipping on some regular shoes for comfort rather than the dress shoes. He looked over at Jozen and offered a thumbs up, "See? Less conspicuous." When they arrived at the Heli, Leif would speak to his fellow agent, "How do you want to approach the building? Together? Separate? I'm looking to my senior here for some guidance." He offered a smile, not realizing that what he said might be taken as an affront against their difference in age or experience. Leif was waiting for Jozen to give the suggestion on what to do as they landed and would begin their approach of the building.Category:Divisions